Too Many Mabels
by Mitchell Movie Productions
Summary: After stealing Pacifica's spell, there's millions of Mabels roaming around Gravity Falls, and it may be up to Mabel to clean up the mess that she made, but what happens when Pacifica's clones return? Will this sit well with Gravity Falls? And worse, what happens when old wounds open between Pacifica's clones and Mabel's clones? And what happens when Gideon is involved?
1. The Nightmare

**Author's note: Another fic for Pacifica and Mabel! Last time, Pacifica grabbed a hold of one of the Gravity Falls spells, "Duplication" which ends up in a disaster that the Pines Siblings had to clean up. But what if Mabel planned of turning the tables on her.**

Pacifica was sleeping that night, happy about the fact that she was no longer under her father's control, but disappointed that she was a brat to everyone in Gravity Falls for 12 years. She was unsure about what to do.

 _"I'm as free as a bird now…And this bird you cannot change…."_ Pacifica hummed in her head as she slept, then she started to dream.

 **Pacifica's nightmare:**

Pacifica was in her mansion, it was empty at the moment, she was dressed in the dress she wore at the party. She was confused at the moment and slightly scared, she was looking for her parents.

"Mom? Dad?" Pacifica asked, looking around.

 _"Pacifica…."_ 2 identical female voices were heard.

"Who's that, who are you?" Pacifica said, immediately startled by the voices calling her name.

 _"It's who you'll always be forever."_ The voices said, convincingly.

Pacifica then walked closer to the vine yard, and as she entered it, she was creeped out by the voices repeatedly calling her name in an obsessive manner.

"Who's there?! Show yourselves!" Pacifca was frightened beyond daylights.

"Look towards your left, Northwest." The voices said again. Then, Pacifica then looked over to the left, and saw something that made her gasp….

….2 of herself wearing her casual wear.

"No….You! I-I thought I got rid of you!" Pacifica said.

"You haven't Pacifica, and you'll never get rid of any of us, because you'll always be like us." One of the Pacificas said, sinisterly.

Another pair of Pacificas arrived from Pacifica's right.

"Even after what you've done to save your friends and family…" The other Pair of Pacificas said, while walking towards the real Pacifica.

Then another pair arrived in front of Pacifica!

"…..no matter what you do, you'll always be like one of us." The newly arrived pair showed up.

Pacifica then started to back away in fear and fright, then she attempted to run for her life, only to be surrounded by thousands of Pacifica Northwest clones, everywhere she turned, she saw hundreds of herself.

Then, every single Pacifica clone started to mercilessly beat the real Pacifica up, no matter what she did to try to get out of the scuffle, she just couldn't, as she was being beaten down, savagely, and senselessly.

After minutes of senseless violence, Pacifica lied there, forehead bleeding, eyes blackened, tears running, blood dripping.

"I'll never turn into any of you! NEVER! I'm not like any of you! And I never will be!" Pacifica cried out.

"It's too late, you already are, no matter what you do, you'll always be like us, Pacifica Northwest." All the other evil Pacificas said, smiling sinisterly.

 _"You don't have to be like them."_ Pacifica heard Dipper's voice echoing in her head.

"NO! I'm nothing like you! And I cannot and will not let you control me anymore!" Pacifica screamed as all of the Pacificas came closer to her.

 _"Our Family name is broken! And I'm gonna fix it!" She heard her own voice,_ right before a gigantic version of Mabel and Waddles and Dipper, Stan, Soos appeared, much to everyone's shock. Waddles then started to eat all of Pacifica's evil clones while Stan was punching them, assumingly killing them.

"You'll never be like them, it's not too late to change." Someone also gigantic said, behind Pacifica.

 ** _Outside of dream_**

Pacifica finally started to sleep calmly.

 ** _Mystery Shack, 9PM_**

While Dipper slept ever so peacefully, Mabel was wide awake, having Pacifica's duplication spell along with her.

"Well, thanks for giving me this spell, Pacifica. Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford will love more of me!" Mabel excitedly whispered.

 **Well, Mabel stole Pacifica's duplication spell to make sure Pacifica doesn't go back to her evil, insane ways. But what happens when Stanley and Stanford, Soos, Wendy, Candy, Grenda, Pacifica, Preston, Dippper and Waddles have to deal with thousands of Mabels?**


	2. Adjustments

At the Mystery Shack, it was an ordinary day in the Oregon town, Grunkle Stan was watching TV, Great Uncle Ford was downstairs containing any remaining damage to the portal, Dipper was reading Journal #3 while messing around with a stress ball, and Gideon's father lost the election to Tyler, of all people. And with Lil' Gideon remaining in Prison, nothing was at risk, and Pacifica finally had her icy heart melted into a pure heart. Yep, it was an average day in the town of Gravity Falls.

"Dipper!" Mabel was heard shouting, happily.

"Go check what your sister's up to." Grunkle Stan then said, watching the news about the upcoming 2007 Seattle Seahawks Season.

Dipper went upstairs, and by the time he made it to the stairs, he saw Mabel.

"What is it, Mabel?" Dipper asked.

"I didn't call you." Mabel then said, confused, yet smiling.

"Dipper!" Mabel's voice was heard shouting, again, but it wasn't coming from Mabel in front of him.

"Who keeps doing that?" Dipper then said, heading towards the Pines twins room, where he saw...Mabel? "Wait, why are you here?

"I stole Pacifica's spell book!" Mabel then said, smiling.

"You what?!" Dipper asked in fury.

"I wanted to make sure that Pacifica doesn't go back to her evil ways, and besides, Grunkle Stan and Great Uncle Ford will love more of me!" The other Mabel entered the room, and Dipper noticed there were 2 Mabels.

"What? You made more of yourself, Mabel?" Dipper then said, startled. "Remember what happened with all those Pacificas?"

"Dipper there's no need to worry, it won't happen again, I already have 6 more of me, so that only makes 7 Mabels." Both Mabels then said.

"MABEL, GET IN HERE, NOW!" Grunkle Stan shouted with all the fury he had.

"Mabel..." Dipper then said, suspiciously.

 **Outside the Shack**

An angry Grunkle Stan and the kids are outside of the Mystery Shack, and in front of the 3 is at least 10 thousand Mabels surrounding the mystery shack, much to Dipper's dismay.

Looks like Mabel stole Pacifica's spell book to clone herself, and now, there's no doubt that Dipper is going to lose his patience with an army of Mabels, Waddles may be frightened by this, and Pacifica's going to be enraged.

"Why does everyone hate me so much?!" Dipper then said.

"Sorry, Dipper, but I really wanted to try this magic trick." All the Mabels said, excitedly!

"Mabel, I gotta get out of here, I'm not ditching town, I just gotta go to the store to get more food, Ford's gonna watch you." Grunkle Stan then said, walking towards the car, driving as fast as he could.

Dipper was unsure about what to do, but Mabel still smiled.

"Who wants ice cream and soda pop?" Mabel shouted excitedly.

"I do!" All the Mabels then said, happily running into the home, with Dipper trying to get out of the way.

 _"I don't get it, if the cloning spell drove Pacifica insane, I can't even tell what it's doing to Mabel. Her brain has probably gone south for the winter."_ Dipper worriedly thought.

 ** _Store, downtown Gravity Falls._**

Grunkle Stan ran as fast as he could, and then said, "I don't care what you have, just tell me where the tranquilizer guns are!"

"Well, we have them next to shotguns at the back alley." The store owner then said.

 ** _Mystery Shack, inside._**

All those Mabels have filled the entire Shack from the living room, the gift shop and the bedrooms, enjoying the morning with random dance parties for no reason, and then, there was knock on the door. The real Mabel answered, and it was Pacifica Northwest. She looked shocked, and yanked Mabel out of the Mystery Shack.

"Mabel, are you insane?!" Pacifica angrily said.

"The cloning spell seemed like a good idea." Mabel said, shrugging.

"Remember what happened last time?" Pacifica then said.

"Come on, if you were cloned _again_ , it wouldn't have been a stress factor." Mabel then said.

 _"Pacifica Elise Northwest! You little Brat! You have brought dishonor to our family!" Pacifica heard her father's voice._

 _"I brought dishonor to this family?! At least I'm not the one that left everybody to die! I don't wanna be your puppet anymore! I'll fight against you and set things right with the citizens of Gravity Falls!" Pacifica heard her own voice._

 _"Really? You and what army?" Preston's voice was heard, tauntingly, before all of the partygoers were heard growling._

 _"Well, her and some others she saved tonight." Dipper's voice was heard._

"Well, that's true, but that's not the point, I went crazy with power, and that might happen to you!" Pacifica then said.

"It won't, I'm pure of heart!" Mabel excitedly screamed. "Besides, it's better than Time Travelling to that incident at Tienanmen Square."

 ** _Cut to_ _Tienanmen Square, 1989._**

Mabel is with the guy who stood up to the tanks, Mabel is confused and scared.

"Ah, screw this, I just came here to get fireworks!" Mabel then said.

 ** _End of cutaway!_**

"Mabel, just be careful." Pacifica then said.

"Mabel! Waddles found his sweater!" One of Mabel's clones then said, happily, prompting Mabel to run back inside. Pacifca started to walk back to her home, until someone grabbed her and took her to the forests.

The real Mabel ran back inside excitedly as she and her "sisters" saw Waddles in his sweater.

"That's so adorable!" Mabel #4 then said, happily.

"I know, right?" Mabel #92 then said, excitedly.

Great Uncle Ford was surprised about this, there were so many Mabels even Grunkle Stan would have a hard time telling the difference between the real Mabel and the endless clones of Mabel.

"What the- How is that even possible?!" Grunkle Ford then asked in confusion.

"Um, Great Uncle Ford, I forgot to tell you, the richest daughter in Gravity Falls went insane with Power with a cloning spell and Mabel and to ensure Pacifica doesn't go back to her sick twisted ways." Dipper then said, exaustedly.

"How many of this girl were there?" Grunkle Ford then said, confused.

"4 million."

"What happened after that disaster?"

"Well, Grunkle Stan faked a sale, selling 2 million Pacifica clones to various people outside of Gravity Falls, and I have no idea what he did with the other million." Dipper then said.

 ** _cut to: 12 Gravity Falls episodes ago._**

Soos, Grunkle Stan, and 1 Million Pacifica clones are on a abandoned farm outside of Gravity Falls, all of the Pacificas were in one of those wagons that the tractors connect with the trucks to carry sheep in.

"Mr. Pines, are you sure you have to do this? There are other options." Soos then said.

"Sorry, Soos, sometimes, people have to do things they're not proud of for the greater good." Grunkle Stan then said, with something behind his back...a shotgun. He then turned to what's left of the Pacifica clone army, who turned their attention towards Stan.

"Before I finish this request by the city to abandon you all, anyone that knows the way home, please say so." Grunkle Stan then said.

"Everyone knows, Pines." One of the Pacifica clones said, prompting Grunkle Stan to senselessly and mercilessily beat the clone of Pacifica with the shotgun.

"Mr. Pines, are you sure you know what you're doing?" Soos asked, confusedly.

 ** _End of Cutaway._**

"Well, is there any way to get out of this situation?" Grunkle Ford then asked.

Dipper then grabbed Grunkle Stan's _Voyages of Loinclothiclese_ VHS, and inserted it into the VCR, therefore getting it to play.

 _"You're no match for Loinclothiclese! I have come for the golden pants!"_ The actor said, shouting at the clay cyclops figure, which roared, and since the original Mabel had a fear of claymation, all the Mabels stampeded upstairs, screaming in fear.

 ** _Well, Mabel has more of herself to deal with! And who yanked Pacifica in the forests? Find out in this next chapter!_**


	3. Gideon Returns

Pacifica slowly woke up, noticing that she's in the forests of Gravity Falls, surrounded by a group of people she'd thought she'd never, ever see again, her entire army of Pacifica clones.

"YOU?!" Pacifica jumped up in fear, gasping in shock. "But Mr. Pines got rid of you!"

"Wrong, he tried to kill us, but we ran for dear life." A Pacifica clone then said, angrily.

"And 2 million clones were sold in his fake sale, all of the customers were from outside of Gravity Falls, and 1 million were brutally murdered!" Another Pacifica clone said.

"Well, you wouldn't understand what I've been through lately!" Pacifica said, angrily referring to the events of _Northwest Mansion Noir_.

" _No..._ You don't know what we've been through!" All one million clones shouted at the real Pacifica.

"We've nearly got sent to juvie in 3 different Oregon cities," A Pacifica clone then said.

"We had to survive bears, hawks, and lightning storms! You think you got problems with your father?!" Another Pacifica clone yelled.

"Meanwhile, where have you been, living large in your home, selfishly ruining the Northwest reputation because you only care about no one but yourself. You don't care about Dad, not Mom, or even the butler. All you care about is yourself!" The 34th clone said, pointing at Pacifica.

"First of all, I didn't ruin anybody's reputation, I got rid of a ghost, I saved some lives! And second of all, you're calling _me_ selfish?! How could you even say that after you tried to kill me?! What do you want from me?" Pacifica said, angrily.

"The entire town of Gravity Falls to be ours again. Think of it, your father can never understand how you saved lives just because you disobeyed him." Another duplicate then said.

"NO!" Pacifica yelled.

"We'd thought you might say that, so I paid a visit to Lil' Gideon, and it turns out he stole a spell from Journal #2, it said it was meant for a one time use only, but what he didn't realize is that there's a body switching carpet around the shack, so, I'll help you get more of an open mind." A Pacifica clone then said, smiling menacingly, causing Pacifica have a look of fear and regret about what's going to happen, so she ran for her life, prompting all of her clones to give chase.

Speaking of duplicates, all of Mabel's clones were crammed upstairs, frightened by the stop motion Cyclops.

Grunkle Stan ran upstairs with a shot gun, much to the shock of Ford, Soos, and Dipper.

"What the-? Grunkle Stan!" Dipper angrily said in shock.

"Stanley, are you insane?! You're going to kill her?! We don't even know who's the real Mabel!" Ford then said.

"Simple." Stan then said, walking towards the door, saying, "Mabel, sweetie, say the spell that caused this."

"NO!" Ford, Dipper and Soos screamed.

"Speculum Gemini, Speculum Gemini, Speculum Gemini!" All the Mabels chanted, the mirrors glowed and then...

 ** _Exterior Mystery Shack._**

The shack flooded with a wave of Mabel clones, as soon as Stan, Ford, Dipper, and Soos came to, they all had shocked looks on their face.

"Oh, dude, this is not good." Soos then said, shocked.

There were now 20 thousand Mabel clones, each happily chattering incoherently.

"Stanley, you idiot!" Ford angrily shouted.

"Don't blame me!" Stan then said, crossing his arms.

Soos then noticed the back of the duplication spell, and started to speak, "Youthus reganious! Youthus reganious! Youthus reganious!"

Then a bright light flashed real quick, Dipper and Mabel were shocked by what they saw, Stan, Ford, and Soos transformed into 9-year old kids, the 3 noticed what happened.

"Stanford? What just happened?" Young Stan Pines asked, curiously.

"Stanley, your friend just turned us into kids!" Young Ford Pines replied, shocked.

"I thought it would reverse the spell!" Young Soos then said.

"Well, we're heading to the mall!" Mabel then said, before all of her clones headed straight towards the mall, the others tried to run, but to late, all those Mabels ended up stampeding and trampling over the 4. Stan, Ford, Soos, and Dipper were trampled and kicked around into the river.

As they floated into the water, Dipper angrily said, "Great, Mabel clones herself 20 thousand times, Grunkle Stan, Great Uncle Ford, and Soos are turned into kids, what's next, a 2 headed Wendy?"

Stan, Ford, Soos had a shocked look on their once again young faces.

"Uh, oh." Young Stan Pines said, horrified.

"Don't tell me, we're about to go over a huge water fall." Dipper said, frustratedly.

"Yep." Young Soos then said, blantly.

"Hard rocks on the bottom?" Dipper asked.

"Most likely." Young Soos then said.

"Bring it on." Young Ford then said, right before the 4 fell in the waterfall.

 ** _Downtown Gravity Falls_**

All of the Mabel clones were having a ball, but were shocking the others, there were so many Mabels, even the townsfolk were shocked and confused.

"Why in the Huckleberry Finn are there so many Pine Girls?!" Bud Gleeful then said, scared.

"Mabel, where's Mabel?! Mabel and Mabel are at this sale for sweaters!" Mabel #49 then said, walking with 3 other Mabels.

"Well, the 200 others are at the mall, shopping and what not." Mabel #29 replied, having a Hershey's Bar.

 ** _-Mall-_**

200 Mabels were around Gravity Falls' mall, shopping for clothes and games. They were having the time of their life, being their normal selves, however, with Mabel, it's not always normal due to her behavior, but there was something different about Mabel that won't make her go crazy with power like Pacifica did.

Mabel Pines is an optimistic, zany and energetic girl full of spirit. She is an optimist who skips through life with a braces-filled smile and an assortment of extremely colorful knit sweaters. It is her outgoing personality and fearless curiosity that comes in handy when Dipper needs help solving a mystery, even if she isn't always aware of her silliness. Despite her cuteness, beauty, cheerful attitude and her ability to be able to look on the bright side, she can occasionally get her feelings hurt, especially by her rival Pacifica Northwest. Mabel abhors lying and is a terrible liar herself, often blurting out whatever it is about which she is trying to lie.

While Mabel and her "sisters" were having fun with each other, Dipper, Stanford, Stanley, and Soos were getting out of the lakes of Gravity Falls.

"Great, not only does Soos accidentally turn himself, Great Uncle Ford and Grunkle Stan into kids again, but I have to find a way to make an antidote, if there is one." Dipper then said.

"Well, I got nothing." Young Stan then said.

They suddenly heard Pacifica's screaming of fear, as Pacifica ran past them in fear, much to the confusion to the boys.

"There has to be some reversal to the spells!" Young Ford then said, getting up.

"But not the youth spell, right?" Young Stan then said, hastily.

"Stanley! How could you say that wh-?" Young Ford then said, before a horde of millions Pacifica clones stampeded and ranover the boys.

"Anyway, what were you saying, Ford?" Young Stan then asked.

"As I was saying, we're in a crisis situation right now, why would you want to be a kid again?!" Young Ford.

"Those were good times! I want to re-experience some nostalgia, Ford, something you're too nerdy to understand!" Young Stan then said, angrily walking out of the forest.

"When will this end, Great Uncle Ford?" Dipper asked.

"It didn't end for Stanley, I have no idea when it will end for me." Young ford then said, looking back on the incident that costed him a chance to get into West Coast Tech.

"Wait, why were all those blondes after that one blonde in particular?" Young Soos then asked, curiously.

"Well, whatever it is, it isn't pleasant. C'mon, we gotta go help Pacifica!" Dipper then said, worried about what Pacifica's clones might do to her.

" _Or_ , we could sit back and watch the blonde bloodbath." Young Stan then said, insistingly.

"Stanley!" Young Ford then said in shock.

"Alright, fine! We'll help her!" Young Stan then said, back hunched in anger.

"Wait, didn't you sell all those clones of Pacifica?" Dipper asked in concern.

"Uh..." Young Stan then said. "Only 1 million, I couldn't sell all of them."

 _-Mall-_

Mabel and her entire army of Mabels were having fun. At the mall cafeteria, there was so much fun going on.

Then, Pacifica ran by, still screaming in fear, then the real Mabel stopped her in her tracks, and then asked, "Pacifica, how much oxygen do you have in your lungs?"

"Yeah, relax a bit." A Mabel clone then said.

"You don't understand! I'm being chased by me!" Pacifica then said, out of breath, catching it as well.

"What? You're only one person!" Another Mabel clone then said. "Unless an International Princess from England has accused you of stealing her identity."

All the Mabels chattered in agreement.

"No, they've returned! I can't stop them!" Pacifica said, panicking.

"Who, Pacifica, those golf balls from the Kingdom of Mini Golf?" Mabel then said, skeptically.

Then, just as soon as Mabel said that, she couldn't be more wrong than she usually is, because Pacifica's clones were right beside Mabel's clone army, filling the entire mall, and you don't need me to tell how shocked Mabel and her clones are.

"You?!" Mabel said to Pacifica's evil copies. "But, Grunkle Stan sold all of you at a sale at the mall!"

"Funny story, he ditched us at a cornfield in Gravity falls. But I managed to have someone call us and help us, and that certain someone wants to speak to you." A Pacifica clone then said, handing Mabel her phone.

"Hello?" Mabel answered.

 _"Well, well, well, if it isn't my little Mabel."_ Gideon's voice then said.

"*gasp* GIDEON! How could you be behind this?! You can only contact your parents or those close to you!" Mabel then said in shock.

 _"I guess I really got desperate, and started to dial random numbers. So I made a deal with these Northwest Copies, who were lost at Mystery Mountain, and it was simple. Symbolic, isn't it? Northwest redeems herself, yet she can't escape her past." Gideon then said, on the phone. "And once every single Pacifica takes over the state of Oregon, they'll switch Pacifica's mind with your precious Waddles', and I'll switch my mind with that pig's, and with Pacifica's mind in that pig's body, and with that pig's mind in my body, I'll have my mind in Pacifica's body. Not only will I have the state of Oregon in the palm of my hands, but I'LL FINALLY RULE THIS BACKWOODS TOWN!"_

"I won't let that happen!" Mabel then said, hanging up.

"It's only a matter of time, Mabel, and the clock's ticking!" All of Pacifica's clones tauntingly said, prompting the real Mabel to punch one of Pacifica's clones in the face.

For a second there was shocked silence.

"CLONE FIGHT!" One of Mabel's clones shouted, prompting all of Mabel's clones and Pacifica's clones to start fighting each other, therefore giving the real Mabel and Pacifica a chance to escape the mall. Wow, this feels like a dejavu right now. Now, it's all up to Pacifica, Mabel, Dipper, Soos, and Waddles to stop Gideon from taking over Gravity Falls!

 **Well, all those Pacifica Clones are in Gideon's control right now! But the question is why? Found out on the next chapter!**


	4. Clone Fusion

**Author's note: Well, Mabel and Pacifica have a lot going on, all of their clones are turning against each other, and Pacifica's copies have made a deal with Gideon, and if the real Pacifica switches bodies with Gideon, he'll finally rule Gravity Falls! Horrifying, sort of a red flag, but mostly horrifying.**

Mabel and Pacifica were running as far as possible while their clones battle it out in a fist battle at the mall, they were heading towards the Mystery Shack, and headed inside, catching their breath.

"That was a close call." Mabel said, catching her breath.

"You're telling me!" Pacifica replied, also exausted.

The 2 then headed to the upstairs bedroom, where Mabel and Dipper sleep at night, Mabel opened the closed door, and then, once again, a bunch of Mabels flooded the area as they went back downstairs, Mabel then remembered that if the page was ripped and was exposed to a mirror after you tried the spell, the spell creates more copies.

Mabel then ran upstairs to her room, only to see more and more Mabels coming out of the mirror, she ran to the spell and placed it inside the dresser, stopping the cloning process.

"Forgot about that!" Mabel then said.

Then, she heard some partying music downstairs, she walked downstairs and into the gift shop and saw 15 Mabel clones having a _Pig Dance Party_ with Waddles. All those Mabel clones were wearing a different sweater, much to her dismay, and one of them was wearing a unicorn sweater, much to her anger, considering the fact that one of the most magical creatures of Gravity Falls was a jerk and made Mabel hate unicorns.

"AAH!" Mabel screamed, right before attacking the Mabel clone with the unicorn sweater. "I HATE UNICORNS!"

2 Mabels grabbed the real Mabel away from her doppleganger.

"What was that about?" A Mabel Copy asked.

"Yeah, you love unicorns!" Another Mabel Copy replied.

Mabel was completely dumbfounded, and so was Pacifica.

"What in the name of Johnny Bravo is going on here?" Mabel asked.

"They're like Mabel, but dumber..." Pacifica then said, confused.

"It's almost as if they have no memory of what happened recently ever since Gideon was arrested." Mabel then said, intregued.

Pacifica then said, "Wait, if the cloning spell made my clones psychotic in a terrible way, then the spell must've made your clones crazy in a good way!"

"Well, how will Dipper, Soos, Grunkle Ford and Grunkle Stan tell who's the real Mabel and the real Pacifica?" Mabel then said, shrugging.

"PINES, GIDEON WILL BE WITH US IN 3 MINUTES!" Pacifica's clones were heard, tauntingly shouting.

"MABEL! HELP US!" Mabel's other clones were heard, shouting.

 **Mabel's side of the bedroom**

Mabel and Pacifica then argued about who should fight fire with fire, and by that, I mean making more clones.

"No! I should do it!" Mabel then said.

"I should try it again!" Pacifica then said.

Then, they started to incoherently chant "Speculum Gemini", repeatedly, and instead of a green light, a pink light started to glow as the room shaked, much to the confusion to Mabel and Pacifica, and then, a girl about the height of Pacifica came out of the mirror, the light was too bright to see, and then, the light dimmed down, and the 2 were able to see the new clone.

It looked exactly like Pacifica, only one thing's different. She had a ponytail, with bangs in the front, earrings, braces, and instead of blonde, her hair was a light brownish blonde, she had a light blue jacket with various color spots on it. She had a purple skirt and shoes similar to Mabel's.

Both girls were dumbfounded, they were expecting more Mabels and Pacificas, but this was a new one.

"What the-?" Mabel asked.

"How did-?" Pacifica asked.

"Did we get the spell wrong?" Both girls asked.

"No." The clone said, saying it with 2 simultaneous voices, Mabel's and Pacifica's. "There was a spell that you forgot, Clone fusion. It can only be done when 2 chant the spell at the same time."

"Is this the part where one of us faints?" Pacifica asked.

"Well, normally, Grunkle Stan or Soos would, but I guess you could do it." Mabel then said, Pacifica proceeded to faint. The fused clone walked to Mabel and said, "So I've noticed that your problem with the Northwests isn't over. I could help."

"Well, thanks..." Mabel then said.

"Amberina, Amberina Northpines." Amberina then said, right before a loud banging sound was heard from the door.

 _"Mabel, if you and your clones are there, don't say the spell!"_ Dipper was heard saying, right before Dipper, Young Stan, Young Ford, and Young Soos entered, Dipper and Soos had golf clubs for weapons, whereas Young Ford had his journals as a throwing weapon, and Young Stanley had his fists for weapons. However, they were all surprised when they saw Amberina.

"Now this is the part where your servant faints, right?" Pacifica asked, regaining consciousness.

"I am so on it, dude." Young Soos then said, right before he fainted, and a baseball was thrown into the bedroom, hitting Mabel in the face. Amberina and Pacifica saw that the Shack surrounded by Pacifica clones.

"Wait here." Amberina then said, heading to the outside of the Mystery Shack.

"If you do not stop we will use force!" All of the Pacificas said. Then one of them charged at Amberina. The fused clone then picks up and throws her at the army of Pacificas.

Two other Pacifica Clones charge at Amberina to be thrown back, and soon enough, all of them charged at Amberina, and Amberina started to battle all of the clones of Pacifica, and it was surprisingly easy to fight all those clones, none of the Pacifica clones even got a chance to hurt Amberina.

Pacifica was surprised by this, her nightmare was that she was surrounded by all of her clones, being beaten savagely and gruesomely, and she'd never thought that things would be different.

Everyone was surprised, and just when Soos regained consciousness, he fainted as soon as he saw 3 seconds of the one-sided battle. Even so, the kids took the opportunity to run downstairs and join in battle, even Mabel's clones did, even though Amberina didn't need that much help. However, Gideon was watching this and he was smiling in delight.

"Well, it seems as if they have a new clone in the midst." Gideon said, stroking his chin in interest.


	5. The Plan

**Author's note: Sorry for the wait, Got some college assignments turned in!**

While Dipper, Mabel, Pacifica, Amberina, and all the Mabel clones were fighting, this gave Young Ford a rare opportunity to steal Mabel's spell and place it in his pocket, he then grabbed Young Soos and Young Stan and ran as far away as they could.

They made it to the forests, and ran out of oxygen.

"Finally, now we can find an antidote to this mess!" Young Ford, shocking Stanley.

"What?! You want to go back to a kid?" Young Stan then said, "But you haven't re-experienced your childhood!"

"Stanley, after what we've been through, you still want to be a kid?!" Young Ford then yelled.

"Why not? I missed those days! Those days were the greatest days of my life before your stupid science fair project!" Young Stan then yelled, pointing at Ford.

"Which you ruined!" Young Ford then shoved Stan, angrily. "And the worst part, I was sent to a different dimension, and you stole my identity!"

"You should be happy I even saved you! If it weren't for Mabel, you'd still be stuck in that other dimension, you ungrateful brat!" Young Stan then said, angrily.

"I'm ungrateful?!" Young Ford then said, in disbelief. " _I'm ungrateful?!_ Stanley, why would you even say that, you're the one who costed me my dream school, I'm helping you and you're not even thanking me for helping you!"

"Well, you know what, the sooner Summer ends, the better!" Young Stan then said, hurt.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to look for a cure to all this duplication mess!" Young Ford then looked at the page, and is shocked to read this warning label: _"The Cloning Spell has no reversal!"_

"Remind me to kill you later, Stanley." Young Ford then said, annoyed.

"For what?! Selling the spell to that Northwest Brat?!" Young Stan angrily said.

 _ **Back at the Shack**_

All of Pacifica's clones were running away, retreating to come up with another plan, being chased by Amberina. Everyone was surprised by how talented Amberina was at hand-to-hand martial arts.

"Wow. I didn't see that coming." Mabel then said in shock.

"When those clones help Gideon out of jail, they are gonna come back here, and they wont be happy." Dipper then said, face palming.

Amberina then came back walking and then said, "And the spell's gone, but don't worry, it's in the hands of Ford!"

The Pines siblings were relieved, so were Mabel's clones, however, the Mabel clones were confused about who Grunkle Ford was, much to the annoyance to Mabel and Dipper.

"Wait, the clones of Mabel don't remember Grunkle Ford?" Dipper asked, stroking his chin while looking at Pacifica. "Wow, your clones are like the real Pacifica, but more evil, which made sense last time, and as for those Mabels, they're like Mabel, but dumber. I didn't think that it was possible."

"And then they're getting dumber by the minute?" Pacifica shrugged in confusion.

"No." Dipper then said. "As a matter of fact, all the Mabels that are duplicated are somehow as childish Mabel was right after Gideon was under arrest. Maybe I should explain to Grunkle Ford."

"Wait, Grunkle Ford?" All the Mabels said, along with Pacifica.

"It's a long story." Dipper then said.

"While we're waiting for Grunkle Stan, Great Uncle Ford, and Soos, I'll go get Grenda and Candy." Mabel then said.

"How are we going to fight an entire army of Pacificas with an army of Mabels?" Pacifica said, with concern.

"Fight fire with fire." Amberina replied.

"What?! Won't that burn the town down?" One of the Mabel clones said.

"No. I meant use the copier!" Amberina replied, frustratedly.

"Oh... Right!" Mabel then said, smiling. Then, she got on Waddles' back and horseback rode into the forest. "Waddles, away!" She said, excitedly. Waddles squealed in excitement, much to Pacifica and Amberina's confusion.

"I'm sorry, but is this normal for Mabel?" Amberina asked, curiously.

"With Mabel around, _nothing_ is normal." Dipper said, exaustedly.

 ** _A Dark room at a abandoned warehouse._**

While most of Pacifica's clones have the warehouse crowded, 9 of Pacifica's clones were in there, with someone sitting at a table.

"Look, there are minor setbacks, but we'll keep our end of the deal and make sure the town of Gravity Falls is yours again!" A Pacifica clone then said.

"I hate minor setbacks, Northwest." The Person said, and Gideon was revealed to be sitting on the table. "I may be a reasonable boy, but a deal's a deal, Pacifica, darling, and I want to swap my mind with hers. You'd wouldn't believe the trouble I went through to escape prison."

"Well, about that, the body swapping carpet's gone." Another Pacifica clone said, much to Gideon's anger.

"Well, it doesn't matter, I guess if I can convince Pacifica to be my bride, I can rule this town." Gideon then said, calming down.

"And that's the thing, there's a new clone, but it's not Dipper because he's not in different places at once, or at least I thought he wasn't. And she's neither Mabel or the real Pacifica." Another Pacifica clone then said.

"I mean, she looks like Pacifica, but she has Mabel's braces, and all that idiotic stuff..." Another Pacifica clone replied.

"A fused clone? Well, I guess I'm learning new things every day! But that ain't gonna stop me!" Gideon then said, getting off his chair, and then he reached into his hair, revealing a spell from Journal 2, indicating that behind the possession spell, on the next page, there was a mind control spell. "I taped up the possession spell and I've also been saving this spell for the rare occasion!"

"Wait, I thought we made it clear we weren't going to use spell book!" One of the Pacifica clones protested.

"Well, perhaps you need to have a clear mind to think about this." Gideon then said, grabbing a microphone, smiling sinisterly. He then chanted in to the Microphone, "Noitalupinam! Noitalupinam! Lortnoc dnim! Lortnoc dnim! Lortnoc dnim!"

While Gideon chanted this, all of the Pacifica clones then started to have a blank look on their faces and their eyes glowed completely light blue. Gideon then said, "You know what you must do."

"Yes, master." All of Pacifica's clones said, grinning evilly as they were controlled by Gideon.

"Dipper won't know what hit him!" Gideon laughed.

 ** _Mystery Shack, Copier room._**

Dipper was warming up the copier, and he frustradedly couldn't believe what he was about to do.

"Mabel, how many times do I have to tell you?! When you stoop to someone's level, you're just proving that you're no better than they are." Dipper then said, while Candy was getting on the copier.

"I'm sorry, Dipper, but you're going to have to stoop to their level if you want to stop Gideon." Amberina then said.

"After what happened with Tyrone and the others? You can get duplicated if you want, but leave me out of it! I can handle myself as long as I'm with Amberina and Pacifica." Dipper then said, setting the copier to 100 times while Candy lied down.

Dipper then set the dial to 100,000 copies, and so began the copying process, much to his dismay, and now he has to deal with Mabel's annoying friends being cloned.

 **And now...the final showdown between the 2 armies is coming! Will Pacifica get over her fears?**

 _ **Mabel and Dipper's**_ **room**

Mabel was heading upstairs when she suddenly heard a panicking whimper times 10. Mabel then went over to her closet and saw 10 Mabels cowering in fear.

"The cyclops! Its face is made of nightmares!" 10 of those Mabels said, much to Mabel's annoyance.

"Wow. From this side of someone's POV, it is kind of stupid." Mabel then said, embarrassed.

Meanwhile, a Mabel clone and Waddles were doing Mabel's fake radio show, _"May May and the Hog"._

"Humiliating! You're listening to _May May and the Hog_!" The Mabel clone said, excitedly, much to the real Mabel's annoyance.

"Uh, now's not the time, Mabel." Mabel said to her clone.

Then she thought in her head, _"Wow, Dipper's right, my clones are like me...but dumber! They have no memory of what happened recently happened since Lil' Gideon was arrested. Wait, when Pacifica cloned herself, it was because she was tired of being alone sometimes, she repressed her anger and it exploded. Repression leads to exploding anger, and anger leads to suffering! Of course, the main reason Pacifica was like that because after what she's been through before the party, and with that much corrupt power going to her head, she must've snapped! That's why her clones are evil! And I only duplicated myself to have more fun whenever Grunkle Stan, Soos, Great Uncle Ford were busy! The spell duplicates someone for that purpose!"_

"I know why Pacifica's clones are acting this way!" Mabel then said, smiling.

"No talking, they wait for you talk and crawl inside your mouth!" 2 of the Mabels scared of the claymation cyclops said, ruining the moment for the real Mabel.

"Mabel..." Candy said, excitedly said, and the 12 Mabels went outside and to their happiness, they saw thousands of Candy Chiu and thousands of Grendas, much to the dismay of Dipper.

"Does everyone hate me?" Dipper then said, face palmed.

Then, they heard someone run, it was Young Stanford, Young Stanley, and young Soos.

"Grunkle Stan, stay in the house, we're ending this nightmare." Dipper then said.

"Stanford, we'll hear you via' Walkie Talkie, we'll call you if anything goes horribly bad." Amberina then said.

"Soos, you could tag along if you want." Pacifica then said, rolling her eyes.

"Okay, dude!" Young Soos said, happily.


	6. The Ultimate Showdown of Destiny

**Author's note: The final showdown, Mabel's army vs. Gideon's Pacifica Army!**

Mabel took her baseball bat with her. Even though Mabel took Amberina, Pacifica, Young Soos, and Dipper, the Forests were still full of Mabel clones, Candy clones, and Grenda Clones, looking for the warehouse.

"Mabel, where could that warehouse possibly be?" A Candy clone then asked, confused.

"Maybe we should head North, hopefully we'll find all of the clones." Another Candy clone then said.

While the clones were looking around, Mabel was looking around, hoping to send Gideon back in his place for good, but Mabel's clones were more focused on having fun regardless of what's going on.

"Ugh, I should've gotten Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford to come along." Mabel then said, exausted.

"Ah, come on, Mabel!" A Mabel clone then said, happily. "Where's that smile?"

Some of the Mabels poked the real Mabel, which caused her to laugh a bit, but Mabel was a bit too stressed in a situation like this.

However, Pacifica, Amberina, Dipper, Young Soos and Mabel and some of Mabel's clones fell into a gigantic trap hole, designed to look like there was grass on the ground when there really wasn't.

One of the Mabels then said, "What just happened?"

They then heard an evil laugh, there were 2 of Pacifica's clones laughing at them, and the people in the hole were glaring at them.

"Enjoy having fun down there!" A Pacifica clone then said.

"C'mon, girls, give me a boost up!" Mabel then said.

"Can't we stay down here where it's safe?!" Young Soos then said.

"No! I've created this mess, and I'm cleaning it up." Pacifica then said, she hasn't been this agitated when Mabel kept bugging her about the Chowder episode, "Banned from the Stand".

Then, a frying pan was thrown at Dipper's head, hitting him pretty badly.

"See what she means, Soos?" Amberina then said, confirming her point.

"Where's the leak ma'am?" Dipper then said, recovering from the frying pan hitting him, causing everyone's eyes to roll in frustration.

Then, Mabel and her clones formed 4 standees of Mabel clones, holding Mabel, Dipper, Pacifica and Amberina, however, 2 of Pacifica's clones had a bowling ball, and one of them rolled it, and it was heading towards Mabel, who then screamed in fear.

One of Grenda's clones then protected Mabel, using her torso as a shield, and once the bowling ball hit her, it was painful as all hedes. She then rolled over and _striked_ Dipper and his standee of Mabel clones, breaking them apart.

"Dipper! Are you okay?!" Pacifica then said, worriedly.

"FINLAND!" Dipper shouted, in pain and for a random reason.

Then, more and more Pacificas came in the forest.

"Well, we suggest that you should give up now." Pacifica's clones then said, grinning evilly.

"Never!" Mabel's other clones then said, prompting the forest full of clones to charge at each other and fight each other. And luckily, Mabel had her grappling gun with her and she was able to get all the clones and her friends and sibling out of there.

"Mabel, stay here, I have a showdown with Gideon!" Dipper then said, angrily, before the Pines boy left.

 _ **At the Warehouse**_

Dipper arrived, all alone, when suddenly, Gideon arrived.

"I knew that you were somehow behind this, Gideon! You made a deal with those clones?!" Dipper angrily said.

"And not only that, I have them under my control, and once I take over this planet, not only shall I have the planet under my control, _I'LL FINALLY RULE THIS BACKWOODS TOWN!_ " Gideon then said crazily.

"You know, if you were man enough, you'd stop all the crazy talk and we could settle this like men. Unless you're scared I could take you!" Dipper then said, angrily.

"Suit yourself, because thanks to these Pacifica clones, I got my telepathic bolo tie back, and it also means you're gonna die slower!" Gideon then said, glowing light blue.

Dipper then had a worried look, but then he saw a baseball and then threw it at Gideon's gut, hitting him, causing him to fall down in pain.

"And I just had a Taco for a snack!" Gideon angrily said, while grinding in pain.

"That was sadly anticlimactic." Dipper then said, annoyed. Then he saw the spell and grabbed it and looked for something to reverse the mind control spell.

 **Meanwhile in the forest,**

As Amberina helped Mabel and her clones fight Pacifica's evil copies, Pacifica then started to back away in fear and fright, then she attempted to run for her life, only to be surrounded by thousands of Pacifica Northwest clones, everywhere she turned, she saw hundreds of herself. Just like in her nightmare.

Then, every single Pacifica clone started to mercilessly beat the real Pacifica up, no matter what she did to try to get out of the scuffle, she just couldn't, as she was being beaten down, savagely, and senselessly.

After minutes of senseless violence, Pacifica lied there, forehead bleeding, eyes blackened, tears running, blood dripping.

"I'll never turn into any of you! NEVER! I'm not like any of you! And I never will be!" Pacifica cried out.

 ** _I watched you change_**  
 ** _Into a fly_**

"It's too late, you already are, no matter what you do, you'll always be like us, Pacifica Northwest." All the other evil Pacificas said, smiling sinisterly.

 _"NO! I didn't do anything wrong!" Pacifica then said in her thoughts._ While all the other Pacificas laughed in delight, Pacifica got back up, angrily...

 ** _I looked away_**  
 ** _You were on fire_**

Pacifica then grabbed one of clones by the neck, much to the Pacifica Clones shock. The real Pacifica Elise Northwest then punched her clone in the face.

 ** _I watched a change in you_**  
 ** _It's like you never had wings_**  
 ** _Now, you feel so alive_**  
 ** _I've watched you change_**

"Why don't you wake up?! You're hurting people! What have they done to you?!" Pacifica then said to her clones. But one of them charged at her, but she dodged and then threw her aside.

"I can't let you take out your unhappiness on people anymore!" Pacifica said, angered.

 ** _I took you home_**  
 ** _Set you on the glass_**  
 ** _I pulled off your wings_**  
 ** _Then I laughed_**

"What do you mean? A deal's a deal!" A Pacifica clone then said.

"Alright then, we'll play by your rules, let's go!" Pacifica angrily said, fighting all of her clones.

 ** _I watched a change in you_**  
 ** _It's like you never had wings_**  
 ** _Now, you feel so alive_**  
 ** _I've watched you change_**

 **Back at the warehouse:**

Dipper was frantically looking for an reversal spell to Mind control, when all of the sudden, he read the spell out loud, "etoditna evitaerc! etoditna evitaerc! etoditna evitaerc! etoditna evitaerc! etoditna evitaerc!"

 ** _It's like you never had wings_**

 **Back in the woods:**

As Mabel's duplicate army had the upper hand, all of the Pacifica clones then started to feel weakened for a moment, and then started to be free of the mind control, the whole mess was over.

 **Well, that's done, time for the epilogue!**


	7. Epilogue- A Mess is Clean

**Author's note: The Epilogue.**

 _ **Midnight, Northwest Mansion**_

Dipper and Mabel were finally relaxing after nightmare ended, Gideon's back in prison, and the mess has finally resolved itself.

Apparently, Dipper and Mabel were over hearing Pacifica having a talk with her father.

 _"I hope you learned your lesson, Pacifica Elise Northwest! Don't ever leave spells in the hands of the idiotic! There's no telling what can happen!" Preston said frustratedly._

 _"Yes, father." Pacifica then said, exasperated after her nightmare._

 _"Then it's settled, let's go to bed." Preston then said, but before he fallowed his wife, Priscilla to bed, he then said, with slight relief, "And I'm glad you're home safe and sound."_

"Well, I guess something good came out of this tonight. Along with Ford and Stan back to their age. We need a vacation from our vacation." Dipper then said, happily.

"You're telling me." Mabel then said, agreeing.

"Wait, I thought you loved having 2 million of yourself!" Dipper then said, confused.

"Well, I thought I did, but it turns out that Mabel clones are too much for me." Mabel then said, annoyed.

"Speaking of, what are we going to all those Pacifica clones? And Amberina" Dipper then said.

"Grunkle Ford suggested letting them live in the Northwest mansion, stealing Grunkle Stan's credit card to be provided for. And apparently, they'll trade places with the real Pacifica. And Amberina will be staying with Wendy." Mabel then said.

"Well, better than Grunkle Stan selling them to other people from England or Sweeden." Dipper then said.

"But what about all of me?" Mabel asked.

 ** _Mystery Shack Exterior, Credits_**

Dipper and Mabel were surprised by how all those Mabel clones are setting up their tents for camping.

"Well, I guess they'll be out of your hair." Dipper then said, opening the door, right before getting trampled by a bunch of Mabel clones.

 _"Dipper! Get the tranquilizer gun!"_ Mabel then said, chasing her clones.

Yep, just another day in the town of Gravity Falls.


End file.
